There is given a dehumidifier that attains low power consumption and easiness to carry with small size and weight by using a compressor that can perform a variable speed operation, as compared to the related-art dehumidifier using an induction motor (IM), which can perform only ON OFF operations (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).